Rin Okumura
Character Synopsis Rin Okumura is a son of Satan and an Exwire studying to become an exorcist at True Cross Academy. Initially growing up unaware of his heritage, he and his brother Yukio were cared for by Father Shirou Fujimoto. Rin ultimately lived a troubled, if relatively uneventful life until he began seeing black specks that no one else could perceive. This cascaded into a series of events that led Satan to possess Father Fujimoto in hopes of dragging Rin to Gehenna. Left with little choices, Rin drew the blade that sealed his demonic heritage in an attempt to save his adoptive father's life, but the latter had already committed suicide to protect Rin from Satan's influence. Swearing vengeance, he demands Mephisto Pheles to allow him to become an exorcist in order to defeat Satan once and for all. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-B, likely 7-A Verse: Blue Exorcist Name: Rin Okumura, "Son of Satan" Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid, True Cross Academy Student, Exwire, Exorcist Knight Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled Swordsman, Limited Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with demons who otherwise cannot speak human languages), Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Destruction and Regeneration Negation with Satan Flames (Can generate Satan's Blue Flames which destroy both the body and the soul), Can perceive demons, poltergeists, and other beings invisible to normal humans Destructive Ability: At least City Level (Defeated the Impure King with Kurikura possessed by Uchusma, Destroyed the Impure King's heart with a single slice. Said demon was stated to be the size of a city. Defeated the Kraken with a single slice, Can burn and trade blows with an extremely casual Amaimon, and throw him around with ease. Said person can start earthquakes simply by tapping the ground), likely Mountain Level (With Ucchusma possessing Kurikara, Rin performed the Kansho Zanmai Which had enough power to engulf an entire mountain and kill the Impure King. Keep in mind Rin would've burned everything on that mountain to ash, probably even the mountain itself but instead, he burned away the entirety of the Impure King) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Fought Amaimon, who can catch up to him after the latter punched Rin so hard that he broke the sound barrier) Lifting Ability: Class 10 (Carted around the huge stone peg lantern) Striking Ability: At least City Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least City Class, likely Mountain Class (Tanked attacks from an extremely casual Amaimon and got hit by said person into a mountain and was still alive) Stamina: He's exceptionally tenacious when his friends are in danger and his regeneration lets him shrug off stab wound and the loss of smaller appendages such as his fingers and foot, but not without pain. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, Tens of meters (several dozens) with flames, higher under certain conditions Intelligence: *Rin is not particularly bookish, is frequently criticized for his poor grades in and out of exorcist school as well as his reckless demeanor. *However, his lineage has given him a natural talent for combat, and he has a great deal of street brawling experience due to protecting himself and his brother from bullies at an early age. *In addition, his swordsmanship has greatly improved while under Shura's tutelage, allowing him to hold his own against demons much larger than himself and channels his otherwise volatile flames through his blade. Weaknesses: *If Rin's tail, or his "heart" (the Kurikara) are destroyed, he will die. *He's rather reckless and is sometimes foolhardy when he's riled up. *He also suffers from deep-seated trauma and survivor's guilt from Father Fujimoto's death and is terrified of being abandoned. Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Kōmaken (Demon-Slaying Sword) Kurikara which holds his demonic abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Berserkers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Regenerators Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 7